Sevii Islands League
by Ninjitsu15
Summary: Join Nin and Jen, as they journey through the Sevii Islands to win the Sevii Islands League and Grand Festival! OC Fic. No longer accepting characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning!

Of Contests and Battles

**Of Contests and Battles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any related titles. I do, however, own most of the characters in this fic…So, without further ado….

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"So, Nin, what are you hoping you'll get as your starter?" A young girl, with shot, bouncy blonde hair asked the tall, black-haired boy next to her.

"I'm not sure….They're all Baby Pokemon…I'm hoping for Elekid, or maybe Magby!!" The boy replied ecstatically.

"…Or maybe Igglybuff, or Cleffa….They would suit you more…." The girl emphasized the word, as Nin angrily aimed a punch at her face. She swiftly dodged, dropping her purse to the ground, as she stepped back quickly.

"You could never beat me when we were kids. Are you sure you wanna fight now?" she asked.

"Bring it on, Jen, bring it on!!" Nin replied. The two ran towards each other, Nin's arms low to the ground, while Jen kept a fierce stance as she ran towards him. Right before they connected, she raised her hands, and did a cartwheel, before going into a backflip, jumping over Nin. He turned back to look at her, but she kicked him in the butt, causing him to fall over.

"Hahahahahaha!! I win again!!" Jen cackled to herself. She placed a foot on nin's rump, as he was trying to get up, and held him there.

"Now, say your sorry." She further mocked.

"Pfft. Never." Nin spat dirt and grass from his mouth.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, then…" she said. Nin wondered what she would do. Suddenly, he felt her hand jabbed into his side. He yowled in pain, quickly rolling over, onto his stomach. Within seconds, Jen was sitting on him, her body straddling his, holding him to the ground. One hand held Nin to the ground, and the other held his face between in her hand. Jen smiled.

"Don't enjoy this too much, now. Admit defeat!" Jen said.

"Never!!" Nin shouted, struggling to get free.

"Wow. What an interesting situation….I knew you two liked each other, but this is ridiculous…" a voice called. Nin and Jen both turned their heads to see a young boy, with blue eyes, and brown hair that was in disarray. Jen blushed, and stood up angrily, her hands hitting her sides, as her foot hit the ground. "Shut up, Max!!"

"Did you just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies…" Max replied, completely disregarding the comment. "You two better hurry, or they may not be anymore eggs left for the new Trainers. I already got mine…." Max said, holding up a light, cream-colored egg with red stripes. Jen and Nin both stared in awe at the mesmerizing patterns and colors, before grasping on to what he said.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE, AND WE WON'T GET OUR POKEMON!!" they both shouted in unison. Jen started running immediately, forgetting her friend who was lying on the floor. Angrily, Nin jumped up, and dashed after her.

_Hi, my name is Nin, and I live on a small island, considered a part of the Kanto region. Myself, Jen, and the boy you just met, Max, all live on Four Island…Considered to be in the very center of the Sevii Islands. Four Island is the place where we get our starter Pokemon._

_Because the boat fee to Vermillion City is high, and because Pallet Town is far away, the old couple at the Day Care decided to take it upon themselves to allow us to get starter Pokemon, so we, too, could go out on a journey of our own. Any eggs that Trainers don't receive when they come by our given to us as our first Pokemon, although we cannot begin traveling until the egg hatches._

_Jen, myself, and Max all just graduated from the Trainer Academy on Two Island. We get to go there every day for free, because the Pokemon League pays for our boat fee. A couple of my other friends graduated, too—but you'll meet them later._

_I've known Jen since we were little, and she's always been a bit of a tomboy, but recently, she's become a bit more girly. She's almost a full year younger than me. She's always been pretty—I don't have the words to describe her, but I've always noticed her green eyes, whenever they look around…_

_Max is a bit more different than Jen. Arrogant to a fault, he's not a bad person…Just cocky, though that could be said for a lot of my other friends, too. Max wonders why I hang out with Jen, since she's so…abusive, I suppose is the word. Though she may abuse me, I know she cares for me a lot…At least, I think that's what she's saying._

_Now, back to the story._

"We….barely…made it…" Jen said, with audible huffs and puffs of breath. Nin was doing about the same.

"Well, we're here….Come on…" Nin said. He started walking, and Jen followed, into the large Day Care Center.

"Hello! Here for your egg, then?" an old man, perhaps in his late sixties, asked them both. Jen and Nin nodded instinctively. "Oh, yes!" they both replied simultaneously.

"Good. We have several eggs left…Just select the one you think is right for you…" the old man replied. He led the two of them to a large garden, sealed off by a large fence on either side. There were a few Pokemon out farther in the garden, but they appeared to have no intention of running away, which was suprising, considering there was a Tyranitar and Rhydon in the midst of them, who could easily blast through the wooden fence.

Jen was already looking around the collection of eggs, muttering how pretty each one was. Finally, she found the one she wanted.

"Awww! It's so pretty!!" she squealed in delight. The egg was blueish-white in color, and had what appeared to be scattered white dots towards the bottom of the egg. The top of the egg was pink in color, with more scattered white dots. They appeared to be snowflakes.

Jen hugged the egg to her chest, and the creature inside shook inside the egg. Jen laughed, hugging it closer. The egg responded to the warmth, shaking in her arms.

"It's already close to hatching, because it feels the warmth off her body…" the old man stated.

Nin began looking around for an egg that might be an Elekid or Magby, but he couldn't find any he thought might be either one. He finally settled with the fact that Max probably wanted the same Pokemon he did, and so woke up early just to get one of them. He suspected someone else had taken the other egg, so he sighed in defeat.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed a pale, mint green egg sitting almost in the middle of the other eggs. It had pale blue and red spots on either side of the egg, with red spots on the right side, and blue spots on the left side. The egg was beautiful! Much prettier than Jen's, he thought.

"I found it!" Nin said. He walked over with his egg to the old man, and the old man smiled and nodded.

"Take good care of those. I suspect, with a pretty young girl like you, and a strapping young man such as yourself, the Pokemon will grow up to be quite strong." The old man stated.

"Thank you," Jen and Nin said in unison, walking towards the door, and then outside.

"The old man said the eggs are close to hatching….Maybe they'll hatch before the day is over! Oh, I can't wait!" Jen squealed in delight. The egg in her arms jumped slightly at this, responding to her happiness.

"Yeah….Then we can finally go after our dreams!! I can battle gyms, and you can do Contests!" Nin said.

"Yeah….Ooh, I can't wait to have my first Pokemon!!" Jen squealed. The egg in her arms jumped again. This time, the shell cracked.

"Oh, no! Was I holding too tight?" Jen wondered. She was becoming almost frantic.

"No, Jen!! Look inside! It's hatching!" Nin said. Jen stared in shock, as little arms protruded from the cracked shell, as well as little feet from the bottom. What appeared to be hair, as well as two large blue eyes peered out of the top of the shell.

"Well….I'd know what you were, if you had hatched completely…." Jen said to her new Pokemon.

"What if it's a new Pokemon? We could on to something here! Why don't we call it…Shelly!!"Nin said. Jen became angry at the stupid remark, and punched Nin. "No one would call a new Pokemon Shelly, unless it was a nickname!" she turned back towards her new, half-hatched Pokemon.

"Now, sweetie, come here! What's your name?" Jen asked. The Pokemon waddled towards her, flailing it's arms madly. "Smooch!" it said.

"HUH?! You want me to kiss Nin?! What kind of psycho Pokemon is this?! Did I do something to upset you, God?!" Jen wailed.

"Smooch!! Smoochum!!" the Pokemon replied angrily, feeling it was being made fun of.

"Ugh! Urk…I-I believe i-it's telling y-you it's n-name…" Nin said, clutching his stomach. Luckily, he had caught his egg before it hit the ground, and had set it in front of him so he could watch it.

"Smoochum, huh?" Jen asked. She gently reached down, plucking the broken egg shell pieces off of the baby Pokemon. When she was done, she could clearly see Smoochum.

"Aww!! It's so cute!!" Jen squealed. Smoochum laughed to itself, waddling around, happy for the attention.

"Now….We should give you a cute nickname! That way, if another Smoochum comes along, we can tell you apart!" Jen said.

"Now….what should we call you…."Jen said, pondering the statement. Smoochum, mimicking her, placed her hand to her mouth, pretending to think as well.

"What about Shelly? I'm being serious here…." Nin said. Jen glared daggers at him.

"What? I was only saying so, because Smoochum are always female! There are no male Smoochum in existence!!" Nin said in defense.

"Well…I suppose that makes sense…But, if it's just because your hung up on the fact she was stuck in her shell, then I'm not going to call her Shelly!" Jen replied, angrily. Smoochum added her opinion on the matter, with a firm "Smooch!"

"What about Lucy? Or Kelly? Or Snowflake?" Nin said.

"Snowflake might be cute, but I like Lucy too….Snowflake might be a common name for you. Why don't we call you Lucy? Do you like that name?" Jen asked. Smoochum responded by happily blowing a Powder Snow in her face, the snow collecting on Jen's face. Nin stared in shock for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"You should see your face right now!!" Nin said, laughing so hard his sides were hurting. Even from behind the snow on her face, Jen was glaring at him. She wiped the snow from her face, it dropping, and slowly melting on the ground.

"So, Lucy it is!!" she said. Lucy squealed in delight, another Powder Snow attack collecting in her mouth.

"Not towards me!!" Jen said. She quickly picked up the excited Smoochum, and turned it to face Nin, who was still laughing. The attack hit him, and froze him wit a surprised look on his face.

It was now Jen's turn to laugh.

END CHAPTER ONE

A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I know it sucks, and seems generic, but trust me, it will become more interesting. I tried to put a spin on it by having us get Baby Pokemon as starters instead of the 12 originals starters, and the only place I could do that was at the Day Care.

A little bit about this story—The League Nin is referring to is NOT the Indigo League. I get tired of Kanto really easily for some reason, and plus I'm angry that Johto doesn't have a League of it's own. Plus, I already mentioned that it's too expensive right now for the kids to travel to the mainland for the Indigo League Gyms, so I made up my own League so the story wouldn't be shut down before the first chapter was even over :P

I had originally planned for the League to be located in the Trainer Tower, for conveniences sake, but I've grown accustomed to the idea of a free-for-all tournament in the Sevault Canyon, with an automated point-tracker for wins and losses, and those with the most points advance to the actual tournament.

I had originally planned for Jen to have Igglybuff, but on further examination of her personality, she's a kiss-a-holic, so I gave her Smoochum instead :P.  
Plus, in my opinion, Smoochum is cute, strong, and has beautiful moves, so it's perfect for her and her Contest career,

I added in the part about Nin mentioning he wanted Magby or Elekid. It makes him seem more self-centered, and so far, viewing Pokemon as tools to further his dreams. I can't tell you what's in the egg yet, though with the amount of clues I gave, you've probably guessed it already smacks forehead

But, I will tell you that Max did indeed get the Magby egg, so Nin is sure to be riled up the next time he sees him.


	2. Chapter 2: Scrambled Egg?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the Sevii Island Gym Leaders, League members, as well as Max, Jen, and Nin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the Sevii Island Gym Leaders, League members, as well as Max, Jen, and Nin**

**Jen: What?! You own me?! faints**

**Max: That sounds disturbingly dirty….**

**Nin: Shut up! It's time for my egg to hatch!**

**A/N: So, without further ado, on with the show!**

**Chapter 2: Scrambled Egg?**

"Okay, Lucy! Powder Snow!" Jen shouted. The tiny Pokemon opened its mouth, shooting a light breeze of frozen snow towards the opposing Pidgey. The bird Pokemon angrily flapped its wings, trying to escape the attack, but to now avail. The Pokemon was partially frozen, but was wriggling out.

"Alright! Now I can catch it!!" Jen said.

Nin stared out onto the rolling field of Five Island. He was permitted on the Sea gallop, but only because Jen had a Pokemon with her. The whole way, Jen poked fun at Nin for his egg not hatching. Currently, they were training in Five Island Meadow against the wild Pokemon.

Suddenly, Nin noticed a familiar figure in the distance, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey! Who's that?" he asked, to no one in particular. Jen turned to look, but forgot about the Pidgey. Within seconds, it was free of its ice cage, and flew off. Lucy angrily poked at her Trainer's leg, pointing and chattering on about the Pidgey.

"Huh?!" Jen turned around, to see Pidgey fluttering away. "Oh, drat! It got away….Thanks a lot, Nin…." She muttered. Lucy and Jen sighed, unhappy with their failure at catching their first Pokemon.

"I never said I was talking to you about that person….But, I think it was Max…" Nin said. Jen turned, looking at the figure, which was now even farther away.

"I can't tell from here, but I think your right…." Jen said.

"Agh!! Why won't my egg hatch?!" Nin, exasperated, sighed. His egg sat beside him, rattling around every so often.

"Maybe you should try holding it….eggs only hatch when it's warm!!" Jen said, pointing her finger at him to scold him. Nin grunted, standing up, and picking the egg up.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Mmm….Why don't you try walking around?" Jen said

"Why?" Ornery.

"Because! If you get your body temperature up, the egg might be warmer and hatch!!" Jen was just as exasperated as he was now. Nin started walking around in circles, at a brisk pace.

"I think it's broken…." He muttered, as he made his seventh circle.

"Maybe it's a new egg?" Jen suggested.

"I would just like to know what's inside…." Nin replied. As if to answer his question, something jolted the bottom of the egg. And again. And again. Finally, a sharp cracking sound was heard, as bits of eggshell hit the ground and shattered. Somehing dropped out of the bottom of the egg, and onto the ground.

"Smoochum!!" Lucy cried. She was happy to have a friend.

"Buuud…..Ew." the newly hatched Pokemon yawned.

"What did it say?" Jen asked.

"I think it said Budew…." Nin replied.

"Ah!! Budew! It's so cute!" Jen squealed. The bud Pokemon looked at her skeptically.

Nin set the eggshell down, and looked at his new Pokemon. It had large, solid black pupils, and an entirely green body. What appeared to be two vines were on top of it's head, and it had two short, stubby legs.

"Bud? Budew?" the Pokemon asked it's Trainer.

"Hi, Budew! My name is Nin!" Nin introduced himself.

"Bud?" the Pokemon replied. It gestured to Jen with one of it's vines.

"Oh, that's just Jen." Nin replied. Jen appeared to become angry at this, but settled down, for Budew's sake. She didn't want the poor Pokemon traumatized moments after hatching.

"Smooch, Smoochum!" Lucy waddled over, and began chattering to Budew about something. The Bud Pokemon eagerly chattered back, happy to have another Pokemon companion. Moments after talking, Smoochum firmly placed her lips on Budew's face. The bud Pokemon wondered what was going on.

"What's it doing?" Nin asked.

"Smoochum test the touch of everything with their lips, since they are the most sensitive part of their body. Lucyis just seeing if Budew is a friend." Jen said.

When Smoochum was done, Budew waddled over to Nin, and he picked up the tiny Pokemon.

"We'll need a name for you….Now, you're a girl….What about Rosie?" Nin asked. The Pokemon waved it's vines at this, and "hugged" Nin's face with them, causing him to almost suffocate.

"Now that you have a Pokemon Nin…What about a battle?" Jen asked.

"Are you up for it, Rosie?" Nin asked. The Budew jumped down, eagerly facing towards Smoochum. Smoochum stared down Budew.

"Alright, Budew! Use Absorb!!" Nin called. The Bud Pokemon opened it's vines, revealing a small horn on top of it's head. The horn glowed green, and several small orbs of green energy floated out of Smoochum, and into the horn. Jen gasped at this, checking to see if her Pokemon was okay.

"Alright, Lucy! Hit Budew with a Powder Snow attack, full blast!!" Jen called. Lucy opened her mouth, shooting a cold wind of ice and snow at Rosie.

"Rosie, dodge, and hit it with Stun Spore to slow it down!" Nin called. Rosie jumped out of the way, but one of her vines was hit by the Powder Snow, causing her to take some damage. The Budew then opened her mouth, shooting several yellow spores at Lucy, Upon contact with the spores, Lucy's body immediately locked up, preventing her from moving at anything faster than a snail's pace.

"Lucy! From there, use Confusion to hit Rosie with psychic blasts! If that doesn't work, push it back with Powder Snow!!" Jen called.

Resisting the effects of paralysis, Lucy closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they glowed a bright shade of blue. An invisible blast of energy hammered Rosie from all sides, causing the Bud Pokemon to fall backwards onto her back.

"Great job, Lucy! Now, follow up with a Confusion-Powder Snow combination attack!!" Jen called. Almost immediately, Lucy opened her mouth, shooting a spray of cold ice and ice into the air. Before it could fall back down to the earth, the Smoochum used her Confusion attack to hold the Powder Snow in midair. Lucy then directed the Confusion-infused Powder Snow attack down towards Rosie, who was now getting up to battle again.

"Oh, no….If that attack hits Rosie, it'll be over and done for! But what can I do? Absorb doesn't stop attacks, and Stun Spore only paralyzes…." Nin thought.

Before he could think anymore, he looked at Budew, who's eyes were glowing the same sharp blue as Lucy's. However, when he looked to Lucy, he saw that it appeared to be hit from every possible angle by sharp needles of psychic energy. The tiny Pokemon cried out in pain, losing her focus on the Powder Snow attack, causing the frozen snow to plummet to the ground harmlessly. Afterwards, Lucy fell back, as it had fainted.

"…What was that attack?" Jen asked, as she recalled Lucy into her Ball.

"I'm not sure…Whatever it was, it was a Psychic attack…Let's check the Pokedex." Nin said. He pulled his out, and pressed a few buttons on it. All of the Sevii Islands starting Trainers had received their Pokedexes from the Pokemon Academy.

"Here we go….Psychic attacks…..Confusion, Psychic, Mirror Coat….Extrasensory." Nin said. He read the description aloud.

"'sharp needles of psychic energy hit the foe from all possible angles. Base power of 80, 100 accuracy'"

"Well, that sounds like an awful like what hit Lucy…" Jen said.

"Yeah, but I don't see how Budew knows it…It's a Grass and Poison type."

"Maybe yours is special?" Jen suggested.

"Or maybe she's a little scrambled, if you know what I mean…."

"Well, great battle, nonetheless!" Jen said, walking back into the field. Nin stooped down to Rosie's level, and held an empty Poke Ball. "Here. You can rest inside this ball after a battle! Don't worry, you'll see me later…." Nin said. Budew nodded, and poked the ball with it's forehead, and was pulled inside. The Ball did not shake, as there was now struggle.

END CHAPTER 2

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it….This is a pretty boring chapter, aside from the battle, and Nin's egg hatching into a cute little Budew. Nonetheless, next chapter, someone will get their first Pokemon! Who will it be?


	3. Chapter 3: Capture Plan! Different Roads

Of Contests and Battles

**Of Contests and Battles**

**Chapter 3: First Capture!! The Road to Stardom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any characters copyrighted by Nintendo or Gamefreak. I do, however, own the characters of Nin, Jen, and Max.**

After Nin recalled Rosie, and Jen recalled Lucy, the two Trainers walked around Five Island Meadow, continuing to look for new Pokemon to add to their team.

"Lucy's sure to get by in the Appeal rounds, but I'm kinda worried about the Battle rounds…I don't want my Lucy to get hurt…" Jen said.

"Maybe you should look for a cute and strong Pokemon?" Nin suggested.

"Yeah….If I could find one like that, I'd be set!!" Jen said.

"I want to catch something, too. I wonder what kinds of Pokemon are around here…." Nin said.

As if to answer his question, a flock of blue and white Pokemon fluttered out of the trees, flying high into the air. Their wings appeared to be made of cotton, and they varied in size. As they flew, they sang a beautiful song in a soprano tone.

"Those are Swablu and Altaria…." Nin said.

In the field nearby, a group of Bidoof were running and chasing each other, as a Bibarel watched nearby.

"Alright Lucy, come on out!! Attack that Pokemon with Powder Snow!!" Nin heard Jen cry.

Lucy appeared from her Ball, winking, before shooting a small blizzard towards the opposing Pokemon. It was standing above the tall grass, looking around, as it was hit by the Powder Snow attack.

"That's a Sentret! And she went after one on sentry duty!!" Nin called. Sentret were famous for standing on their long tails, looking over the entirety of the fields to check for danger before hunting for food. And Jen had attacked the one on sentry duty.

"Follow it up with Pound!!" Jen called. Lucy ran forward quickly, as it slammed into Sentret with her stubby arm. The Sentret fell backwards, but quickly jumped back up, and slammed Lucy in the face with a Slam attack from his tail.

"Grr!! Lucy, use Sweet Kiss, followed by another Pound!!" Jen called. Lucy ran forward, and laid a kiss on Sentret's cheek. The long tail Pokemon was confused, and began teetering over, and losing it's balance.

Lucy then smacked Sentret in the face with another Pound, which knocked it backwards. Lucy nodded to Jen, who pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Okay…Let's capture this one!!" Jen called, as she tossed the Ball forward. It hit Sentret's body, and pulled it inside as a red beam. The ball wriggled around, as Nin and Jen watched in tense silence. Finally, the ball stopped shaking, and Sentret was captured.

"Yes!! I caught, a Sentret!!" Jen said. Lucy applauded her performance, before she was recalled.

"Congrats, Jen. However, I suggest we leave before the Sentret realize their sentry is gone….I suppose they might think he ran away…."

"That's it!! I'll name him Runaway…." Jen said, referring to her newly captured Sentret. The two began walking away, not too keen on the idea of being attacked by a group of Sentret.

The two Trainers had been walking for a while now in the Meadow, and Nin still had not caught anything.

"I just haven't seen anything that's caught my eye…." Nin said, as Jen asked him for the fortieth time.

"Well, I want to head back to Four Island for the Contest! And you promised we would be done with your Gym battle before the Contest!!"

"I know, I know!!" Nin said. He and Jen were feeding there Pokemon, so Rosie, Lucy, and Runaway were all outside of their Poke Balls.

Suddenly, a blue bird swooped down, and Tackled Rosie away from her food, and quickly pecked at it, before flying away.

"Hey!! Bring that back!!" Nin shouted. The blue bird looked backwards, grinned, and swooped back down, pecking at Nin and Rosie.

"It's a Tailow! Wow, it's so pretty!!" Jen said.

"Rosie, hit it with Stun Spore!!" Nin shouted. The Budew spun around, shooting several spores into the air, that, once contacted with Tailow's wings, caused it to plummet to the ground.

"Tail…Tailow!!" The Tailow cried. With still enough strength left, it flew forward with a Peck attack, knocking Rosie backwards.

"Now! Extrasensory!!" Nin called. Rosie's eyes glowed blue, as several psychic pins stabbed at Tailow, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Now! To catch you!!" Nin said, throwing a Poke Ball. The ball hit Tailow, and it was dragged inside, just like Sentret. The ball wriggled and shook, before finally stopping with an audible "PING"

"Yes! I caught a Tailow!!" Nin called.

"Good job, Nin!" Jen said.

"Oh…I was just lucky, is all…."Nin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Nin. You look like you just caught your first Pokemon." A voice called. Nin turned around to see Max, and a small red dinosaur standing next to him.

"Is that a Magby?" Nin asked.

"It sure is. I also have two other Pokemon. Wanna see? Go, Starly, Shinx!!" Max shouted.

Appearing from the Poke Balls, were a white and grey bird Pokemon with a curly feather on his head, and a small, blue feline Pokemon. The feline meowed, a few sparks eminating from her body. The Starly blinked once, yawned, and then went to sleep.

"Starly and Shinx are Pokemon from the Sinnoh region." Max said.

"So, where'd you catch them?" Nin asked, although not really caring.

"On the other side of the Meadow. I was just walking around, and stumbled upon Shinx, then I used her Spark attack to take down Starly and caught it."

"Impressive. Well, I'm going to challenge the Gym now…." Nin said, walking in the direction of Five Island Town.

"Well, good luck then. I already have the Queen Badge." Max said, holding up what appeared to be a badge in the shape of a beehive.

"Yeah…Thanks, Max…." Nin replied, hastily.

A/N: Well, Whaddya know! Max is already ahead, and has the Queen Badge. Nin and Jen both caught a new Pokemon, but how much will it help each of them in their respective fields? Only time will tell!!


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Battle! Vs Vespiquen!

Chapter 4: Gym Battle

Chapter 4: Gym Battle! Vs. Bethany!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Max, Jen, and Nin. Well, this is it! Nin's first Gym Battle! How will it go?**

Jen and Nin walked into the large building that was Five Island's Pokemon Gym.

"Now, who's the leader here again?" Jen asked.

"I think someone said her name was Brittany? Or was it Margaret?" Nin wondered.

"Her name is Bethany!! And I'm the Gym Leader here!!" a voice called out.

The lights in the gym flickered on; revealing a girl in a skirt that appeared to have black stripes on it, and it was a light yellow color. Her light brown hair was in curls, and it bounced as she walked forward. Her green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"I'm Nin, and this is Jen, we're—"

"You must be here for a Gym Battle. Alright! Should you win, I'll give you the Queen Badge!!" Bethany said.

"This will be a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle, no time limit. I can't substitute, but you're allowed to! Ready?" she asked, pulling out a Poke Ball, and taking her position on her side of the field, which was plain aside from a Poke Ball shape in the center.

"Of course I am!!" Nin said, pulling out a Poke Ball as well, and likewise taking his position on his side of the field.

"Go, Beautifly!!" Bethany called.

"Tailow, start us off!!" Nin called. Both Trainers threw the Poke Balls into the air, and they opened, releasing the two flying Pokemon into the air.

Beautifly was a butterfly Pokemon with beautifully colored wings, which were mainly yellow, except for a few shades of black and red. and a long string-like mouth that curled in front of her. The butterfly had two short, stubby grey arms.

"Ready? Begin!! I'll let you have the first move, Nin." Bethany said.

"Alright! Tailow, use Wing Attack!!" Nin commanded. The bird flew forward, his right wing glowing a bright white color.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind." Bethany calmly commanded. Beautifly flapped her wings rapidly, kicking up a gust of wind with silver particles. The wings buffeted against Tailow, but didn't affect it much. The bird Pokemon continued on course, slamming his wing into Beautifly's body. The bug Pokemon was thrown backwards, against the Gym wall with a loud crash.

Bethany looked up, towards the sunroof of the Gym. "That was a strong hit; I'll have to hand it to you Nin. How long have you had that Tailow?" Bethany asked.

"I caught it earlier this morning. I've been training it since then." Nin replied.

"Well, then. Even if you defeat Beautifly, you won't defeat my next Pokemon….but Beautifly's not finished yet!! Beautifly, use Morning Sun!!" Bethany called.

"Oh, snap!! That'll heal all the damage Beautifly received during the battle!! It's almost like starting the battle over for Bethany!!" Jen cried, shocked at the turn of events.

The sun glowed high in the sky, shooting a beam of light down towards Beautifly. The butterfly Pokemon's bruises and wounds seemed to vanish, as it restored energy and health from the sun's energy.

"Tailow hit it with Peck this time!!" Nin called. Tailow flew back towards Beautifly, his beak glowing white as it concentrated energy.

"Beautifly, use String Shot!!" Bethany called. Beautifly shot a sticky string from her mouth, which wrapped around Tailow, and caused it to hit the ground with a thud.

"Tailow!! Break out of it!!"

"Beautifly won't give it the chance…Beautifly, use Tackle!!" Bethany cried.

Beautifly flew forward, slamming into the writhing form of Tailow, as he struggled to get free of the confines of String Shot. After being knocked backwards, he eventually freed himself.

"Tailow, use Double Team, then Quick Attack!!" Nin shouted.

Tailow began to move quickly, creating several illusions of himself. All of them then flew towards Beautifly quickly, the real one slamming Beautifly with the Quick Attack. Beautifly was knocked back, and hit the wall. Even after the Morning Sun that healed Beautifly's wounds, the successive attacks were too strong for her, and she fainted.

"Oh, no…Beautifly, return…." Bethany sighed, recalling her fallen Pokemon.

"My next Pokemon is…Vespiquen go!!" Bethany called, throwing the Poke Ball forward. From the Ball burst a beam of light, which formed into a large insect of terrifying composure. The Pokemon opened her jaws, letting loose a terrifying cry. It's wings buzzed loudly, and Nin realized Bethany got the theme of her outfit from Vespiquen.

"That's…one scary bug…" Jen mused, shuddering.

"Surprised? Vespiquen's pretty scary, isn't she? But, don't worry—she's very tame. Now, Vespiquen, use Power Gem!!" Bethany shouted.

Vespiquen roared, and the bright red jewel on it's forehead glowed brightly, shooting several scattered projectiles towards Tailow. The bird Pokemon was hit instantly, and knocked backwards. He hit the ground with a thud, but did not attempt to get up.

"Oh, no!! Tailow was knocked out…" Jen cried.

"Tailow, return…" Nin said, recalling Tailow. Clipping the Ball onto his belt, he reached for Budew's Ball.

"Budew…Go!!" Nin shouted. Budew appeared in front of him, acknowledging Vespiquen with a sharp "Bud!!"

"Budew!! Use Stun Spore to slow Vespiquen down!!" Nin shouted. Budew nodded, spinning around, before shooting a cloud of yellow sparkling spores towards Vespiquen. The Queen Bee Pokemon roared, as her limbs were immobilized. Her wings stopped moving, and she hit the ground with a thud, onto her abdomen, which caused her some pain.

"Vespiquen!! Use Silver Wind!!" Bethany commanded. Vespiquen concentrated, flapping her wings rapidly, even after paralysis. A gust of wind infused with silvery particles flew towards Budew, knocking her backwards, and whipping her into the air.

"Budew, from there, use Extrasensory!!" Nin commanded. Budew's eyes glowed blue, as she summoned several pins of psychic energy to stab into Vespiquen. Vespiquen roared in pain, recoiling from the heavy attack, and being unable to dodge.

"Yes!! That was a good hit!!" Nin said, clenching his fists. Jen smiled, cheering him on.

"Vespiquen, use Gust!!" Bethany cried. Vespiquen attempted to follow through, but her limbs were totally immobilized by the paralysis. "What?! Vespiquen, no!!" Bethany shouted.

"Now's our chance, Budew!! Use Poison Sting!!" Nin shouted. Budew opened her mouth, shooting several small, purple needles towards Vespiquen. The needles hit Vespiquen, causing her to recoil. Unable to counterattack or dodge, Vespiquen roared in pain, before collapsing.

"Well…You defeated me…" Bethany said, sighing in defeat. She shrugged, as she recalled Vespiquen.

"Nonetheless, it was an excellent battle, and you are an excellent Trainer. I look forward to hearing about your future exploits…" Bethany said. "Here you are. This is the Queen Badge, as well as a TM containing Silver Wind. Teach it to a strong Bug or Flying type!!" Bethany suggested.

"Thanks, Bethany. Do you know where the next Gym might be?" Nin asked, as he recalled Budew, and clipped the Queen Badge, which looked like a crown, onto his bag.

"Since you're a beginning Trainer, the next Gym on your skill level would be on Three Island. The Gym Leader's name is William, but I won't tell you the Pokemon he uses. You'll have to find out yourself!!" Bethany said, winking.

"Don't forget, Nin! You promised we're going back to Four Island for my Contest!!" Jen scolded.

"I know, I know! But while your doing your Contest, I'll be training!!" Nin said.

"No, your not!! You promised to watch, too!!" Jen roared.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll watch your Contest!!" Nin said.

"_Heh…They're on they're way. That girl, with her Contests, and Nin with his Gym and League matches…I may have just met our next Master Trainers." _Bethany thought to herself, as the two departed from her Gym, leaving her in the dark.

**A/N: Well, how was it? The first major battle of the series! In the next chapter, we meet Jen's rival, and our first Pokemon Contest! Personally, I'm more creative with Appeals than with Gym Battles….--**


	5. Chapter 5: Contest Debut!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any characters owned by Nintendo or Game Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any characters owned by Nintendo or Game Freak.

A/N: Well, the chapter you've all been waiting for…The arrival of Jen's rival, her Contest debut, and whether or not she gets that ribbon. Depending on how long the chapter is, it may be a one or two part story arc. Just FYI, these are anime style Contests, not the crappy game Contests hint, hint Game Freak…

"Are you ready for your big Contest debut?" Nin asked, as they stepped off of the ferry and onto the familiar soil of Four Island.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Remember, we practiced the whole way over here." Jen replied.

"Your right. I'm not worried. Although we're just in time. The Contest starts in a few hours…" Nin said.

"Mom and Dad should be coming to watch me. Are your parents coming?" Jen asked.

"No, my Dad's on a trip to Johto, and my Mom's busy with her work. But, my mom said she'd watch it if she had time to sit down." Nin said.

"Okay…Well, you can go find a seat, while I get registered." Jen said. The two walked into the Contest Hall, and Nin went up the stairs to the seats. "Break a leg!!" he said, flashing a thumbs up. She nodded, and approached the woman at the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to the Four Island Pokemon Contest!! I'm Vivian, your MC for today! We've got quite the collection of Coordinators here today, ready to showcase their skills.

Jen drowned out Vivian's voice, as she brushed her hair, and tied a bow onto the side of it. Smiling at herself, she was wearing a light purple dress that nicely framed her shoulders.

"Hey, Jen!! I didn't think you'd honestly enter the Contest." A voice said. Jen's shoulders tensed, and she froze. She knew that voice. It could only belong to one person.

Jen clenched her fists, standing, and turning. "…Hello, Sara." She managed to say

"Wow! Wait a cute dress!! How do you like mine?" Sara said.

Sara's dress was an ugly green, and she had copied Jen's idea, only she had two bows in her hair instead of Jen's one.

"_It looks like someone barfed on it." _Jen thought to herself. "It looks like someone worked hard on it." Jen said.

"Thanks! I made it myself! Oh, I forgot to put my diamond earrings on…I'll see you on stage, Jen!!"" Sara said, waving.

"_Yeah, and I hope I kick that whiny little ass of yours…" _Jen thought, crossing her arms.

"Next we have, Sara, from right here on Four Island!!" Vivian said. Sara ran gracefully out onto the stage, holding a single Poke Ball in her hand.

"Okay, Mantyke. Come out!!" Sara cried.

From her Poke Ball burst forth a bunch of pink bubbles, which popped and revealed a small, manta ray-looking Pokemon. Two dots and a curved line on it's back made it look like it had a smilie face painted on, but it was actually part of Mantyke's body. Mayntke gently "Swam" through the air, awaiting orders from Sara.

"Okay, Mantyke, use Bubble Beam!!" Sara called. Mantyke opened it's mouth, shooting several glowing bubbles from it's mouth, and into the air. The bubbles stopped midair, gently floating upwards.

"Now, Mantyke, use Whirlpool!" Sara called. Mantyke began swimming around the column of bubbles rapidly, creating an invisible vortex that swallowed the bubbles into it. Eventually, Mantyke began shooting water out of it's mouth, which became a part of the vortex, creating a whirlpool that contained several bubbles inside.

"Now, Mantyke!! Tackle through it!!" Sara called for her finale. Mantyke braced itself, tackling through the whirlpool—however, it was so rehearsed that it only broke the layer of water separating the bubbles—the bubbles shot out, and gently popped in the air.

"What an excellent display of power and control!! Next, we have Jen, who is also from here in Four Island!!" Vivian shouted.

Jen walked out onto the stage, the bright lights catching her off guard. She held Smoochum's Ball in her hands, rolling it around, thinking about her Appeal.

"Okay, Smoochum!! Center stage!!" Jen called. Smoochum appeared, winking at the audience, awaiting orders.

"Smoochum, use Powder Snow!!" Jen called. Smoochum opened her mouth, spewing snow and sleet into the air, towards the sun roof.

As the snow was falling back to earth, Jen ordered her second command. "Confusion!!" Jen called. Smoochum's eyes glowed blue, as a blue aura surrounded the snow and sleet. The cloud of snow in midair twisted and contored, before finally becoming hard and compact. It rushed down towards Smoochum, before Smoochum jumped, landing neatly on top of it. She stood atop it, a pillar of solid snow and ice.

"A wonderful appeal by Jen!! Now, we have several other Coordinators ready to Appeal!!" Vivian said.

Jen walked backstage, congratulating Smoochum on a job well done.

"How dare you copy my idea." A seething voice said. Jen turned, glaring at Sara.

"what the hell are you talking about? I didn't copy anything!!" Jen defended.

"The dress, the bow, the Appeal…You copied it all from me!! How dare you, you little brat!! I hope they deduct points from you!!" Sara roared, before walking away.

"Someone's on their period." Jen muttered. She silently plucked the bow from her hair, throwing it in Sara's general direction. The redheaded girl did not seem to notice, too caught up in her own psychotic thoughts.

A/N: Decided to end it here, to whet your appetite. Hope you enjoyed it. By the way, Sara is inspired by a girl at my school, also called Sara, and she is exactly the same, except she is a goody-two shoes, and she freaks out when she gets a 99 on a paper. That's right, if it's not a 100, it isn't good enough. And she's just as freaky out of this story, but she is one of my theater teacher's Four Favorites.


	6. Chapter 6: Jen vs Sara!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the character's copyrighted by Gamefreak and/or Nintendo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the character's copyrighted by Gamefreak and/or Nintendo**

**To answer a few questions here….**

**OrangeSphere: No, it was not Nin's shallow side…I plan to expand a bit on that more later….It was a typo. I usually reread the chapters after I type them to make sure I'm staying within the nicknames the Pokemon have, but I must have missed that one. I apologize.**

**Mew: Very nice character! She may even appear in this chapter!**

**Leo and HiHi: I may be able to use Leo for something, but I can't possibly do anything with your character, HiHi. You did not give me any information on anything he likes except water Pokemon.**

**Now, on to the Chappy!**

Jen sat backstage, brushing through her hair again. Sara was not far behind her, gossiping to the other Co-Ordinators.

"….Did you see her? She completely ripped off my idea! The dress, the bows in my hair, the Appeal, everything! Can you believe her…?" Sara's voice became a hushed whisper.

"Hmph…Like I care….Right guys?" she asked Lucy and Runaway. The two Pokemon looked at each other, Runaway adjusting the fur on his tail, and Lucy winking happily.

"Thanks guys. Whatever those results are, I'm ready for them…." Jen said. She turned her gaze to the screen, where Vivian was preparing to give the results.

"There were a variety of wonderful Appeals coming from a variety of equally wonderful Co-Ordinators! Here are the Co-Ordinators who advanced!!" Vivian said.

On the screen behind her flashed the silhouetted pictures of the Co-Ordinators who advanced to the Battle Round. Nin, Jen, and Sara waited in silent anticipation. The first Co-Ordinator's picture lit up, and it was a boy. Pictures kept flashing, and Sara's picture flashed. Behind Jen, Sara cackled.

"Justice prevails…"" Sara giggled sarcastically.

"_Ass wipe…"_ Jen thought to herself.

As she was lost in thought, her picture flashed on the screen. Back in the crowd, Nin cheered.

"I knew she'd make it…" he said to no one in particular.

"Now that we have the Co-Ordinators who advanced, let's move straight onto the battles!! First on stage is Sara versus Jen!! Approach the stage!!" Vivian called.

Jen was shocked she was fighting Sara so soon. Turning around, Jen lifted up the ruffles of her dress.

"I was hoping to save you for the finals, Sara…But, now, I don't know if I can win…." Jen said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Do you really think that?" Sara asked.

"No, but I love making people like you squirm. Love ya, NOT!!" Jen said, turning and running out on stage. Sara muttered something under her breath that would not have been said if she was at church, and followed out onto the stage.

"Co-Ordinators…BEGIN!!" Vivian called.

"Runaway, let's go!!" Jen called, tossing out the Sentret's Poke Ball. In a burst of confetti, Runaway did a front flip, landing on it's long tail on Jen's side of the battlefield.

"Go, Ponyta!!" Sara called.

From Sara's Poke Ball streamed a blast of blue flames, and a small horse, with a fiery mane appeared. It braced it's legs, ready for battle.

As soon as both Pokemon appeared, the clock began counting down from five minutes, Sara and Jen's picture and Point Meter appearing on the screen.

"Ponyta, don't let it even get a hit in! Use Tackle!!" Sara called.

"And Ponyta dashes forward at blinding speed from the get-go, slamming Sentret with a hard hit!!" Vivian gave her commentary on the attack. Runaway stood up, standing on his two legs instead of it's tail. Jen's meter went down a bit, as she lost a few points.

"Runaway, like we rehearsed! Defense Curl!!" Jen called. Runaway nodded, curling into a ball to tighten his weak spots.

"Ponyta, use Stomp! Squash it!!" Sara seethed.

"Your letting your emotions get in the way of the battle!!" Jen spat at Sara.

"You just think your better than me, well your NOT!!" Sara roared.

"There's quite a bit of tension between these two Co-Ordinators, and Ponyta seems to be enjoying it!!" Vivan called. Ponyta raised it's hoof, smirking as it slammed down on Runaway. The Sentret, still curled into a ball, awaited the command. Back on the screen, Jen lost a bit more points. She was now at about eighty-one percent of her points, while Sara had retained all of her points.

"Runaway, Rollout!!" Jen commanded. Runaway began rapidly spinning underneath Ponyta's hoof, causing the Pony Pokemon to get knocked off balance. As it fell to the ground, Sentret generated even more friction, jumping upwards to slam Ponyta with a full-body attack. The powerful Rock-type move, as well as gaining power from the earlier Defense curl, caused Sara to lose a lot of points from the beautiful combo Jen had executed.

"Sara walked right into that one, putting Ponyta right in the line of fire!!" Vivian said, watching the clock. "And, we just passed the halfway mark!!" Vivian called, the clock reading that they had two minutes and thirty seconds left.

"You wanna play with fire? Alright, then!! Ponyta, use Fire Blast!! Make it count!!" Sara called.

Ponyta raised it's head into the air, the bright glow of orange and red flames escaping it's mouth. Jen's eyes went wide. She had two options; dodge, or lose the match.

"Runaway, use your tail to launch yourself into the air before Fire Blast comes! Then use Quick Attack!!" Jen called. Runaway nodded, raising himself on his tail, as Ponyta unleashed the searing flames in the form of a spiraling Fire Blast attack. As the attack came towards it, Runaway launched himself into the air, completely avoiding the powerful flames. In doing so, Sara lost even more points. Jen was now at about seventy-three percent, while Sara was at seventy-five percent.

"Now, Runaway!!" Jen called. The Sentret nodded, spiraling it's body downwards towards it, slamming into Ponyta's body with a powerful Quick Attack. Ponyta's hooves scraped at the ground, finding traction, awaiting orders from Sara.

Sara pointed towards Runaway and Jen, calling out "Ponyta, Ember!!"

Ponyta spewed several small fireballs towards Runaway. Sara and Ponyta smirked as the fireballs came dangerously close to Runaway, giving Jen a feeling that Ponyta held most of the same traits Sara herself had.

"Runaway, Slam on the ground!!" Jen called, quickly. Runaway Slammed the ground with it's tail, sending rubble and debris flying upwards. The boulders and pebbles managed to block most of the Embers, but the ones that managed to get past the rock shield flew harmlessly by Runaway. Sara lost even more points after Jen dodged her attack.

"Ponyta, follow up with Tackle!!" Sara hissed. Ponyta charged forward quickly, using it's sheer size to plot through the boulders that hung in midair, slamming Runaway with a full-body Tackle. Runaway flew into the air, spinning through the air towards the ground. Jen heard Vivian say that they had reached the one minute mark, but she wasn't really concentrating.

"Runaway, right yourself, and use your tail as a spring! Follow it up with Slam!!" Jen called, clenching her hands so much in anticipation she was sure she was leaving marks.

Runaway turned his head, the rest of his body followed. Flipping his body around, he outstretched his tail. Hitting the ground, it coiled like a spring, shooting him back through the air with added momentum. Sara gasped, her eyes going wide with shock. She had anticipated that the Tackle would have at least done more damage than this to Runaway.

Runaway flew back through the air, this time, he was speeding towards Ponyta. Swinging his tail around, he Slammed Ponyta in the face with it, causing the Pony Pokemon to rear back on it's hind legs, and neigh in panic.

"Ponyta!!" Sara called, worried. While Sara was shouting to her Pokemon, Jen stole a glance at the clock. Thirty seconds left to finish it.

"Runaway, use Rollout, one more time!!" Jen called. The Sentret rolled into a ball, spinning it's body rapidly, as it rolled towards Ponyta like a pinball. Ponyta, still recovering from the Slam attack, had no time to dodge, and was hit by the powerful Rollout attack. Ponyta fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ponyta!!" Sara called.

"Sara's Ponyta is unable to battle! The winner of the first round battle is Jen and Sentret!!" Vivian called.

"Yay, we won, Runaway!!" Jen called, hugging her Pokemon. Immediately, Runaway began to glow with a faint white light, which became progressively brighter. Jen released her Pokemon, the shape of Sentret growing and elongating slightly. Eventually, the glow subsided.

"Furret!!" Runaway said.

"Wow, Runaway! You evolved into Furret….So quickly, too. Well, congratulations!! Now, let's go find Nin…" Jen said, happily.

Behind her, Sara seethed, clenching her fists so hard that her entire arm was shaking in rage.

"Just you wait, Jen…I'll get you at the Grand Festival….Good always prevails over evil…" she spat. She looked at Ponyta's Poke Ball. She appeared to ponder something for a moment, before putting the Poke Ball back in her purse.

"Nin? Where'd he go…?" Jen thought to herself, looking around the stands. She eventually decided that he may have gone outside for a break after the battle, and he would wait there until Jen's final match.

She was shocked at what she found.

Outside, Nin was battling a hefty looking girl. She had an Ivysaur, while Nin was using Budew.

"Rosie, use Extrasensory!!" Nin called. Rosie released the psychic needles towards Ivysaur, the bulky Pokemon getting hit from all directions. Shaking it off, Ivysaur awaited an order.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!!" the girl called. Ivysaur nodded, shooting several sharp-edged leaves towards Rosie. The attack hit, knocking Rosie backwards nin. Rosie was knocked out. Nin tended to his fainted Pokemon, recalling her into her Poke Ball.

"You deserve a good rest. That was a tough opponent." Nin said to Rosie inside the ball. Walking over to Hefty Girl, he shook hands with her.

"You're really good. I thought for sure I had it in the bag after Extrasensory." Nin said to her. She smiled, recalling her Ivysaur.

"Your Budew's really strong. How many other Pokemon do you have?" Hefty asked.

"Just another one, a Tailow." Nin replied.

"Nin!! How long have you been out here?!" Jen roared.

"I didn't think I was out here for very long…" Nin replied.

"What was the last thing you saw of my Contest?" Jen said.

"I was there when they said you moved on…Then I came out here to the snack machine, and this kid asked me to a battle. Then everyone kept challenging me, and then I battled Diane here, and you showed up."

"So you missed me kicking Sara's ass? How could you?!" Jen roared. Nin stared at her skeptically. Diane, who had politely remained quiet during this exchange, spoke up.

"I'm sorry. If I would've known he had other business, I wouldn't have challenged him." Diane said. Jen glared daggers at her for a brief moment, before turning the glare on Nin.

"You broke your promise!! How dare you?!" Jen cried. Nin frowned at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll watch your next battle, I promise…I just came out to get us snacks." Nin said, holding up to granola bars. Jen took hers, and angrily stomped off.

"Sorry about that." Nin said to Diane.

"Hey, no problem. I'm Diane Heevy. I don't think I got to properly introduce myself…" she said. Nin found it odd that he didn't have to look down to talk to her. She was the same height as he was.

"So, are you from around here?" Nin asked. Diane shook her head.

"No, I'm from Celadon." She replied.

"Wow, that's pretty far away. I've never been there."

"Not really. I just walked from there to Vermillion, and took the boat to the island chain. Got my first gym badge on Five Island, I plan on heading to Three Island next…"

"Hey, that's where we're going, too! Why don't you travel with us?" Nin asked her.

"Sure. I would enjoy some company. I love my Pokemon and all, but they can't speak English!" Diane laughed at this remark, which was surprisingly a pretty deep laugh for a girl. Nin laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah….hehhehhehheh…Boy, what a laugh…" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Diane asked.

"It's nothing. Come on, I have to go watch Jen's Contest. Or, you could wait out here…?" Nin offered.

"No, I'm fine with watching it. I have a friend who participates in Contests in Kanto." Diane explained.

"So, what made you come here anyway?" Nin asked, hoping she would explain why she chose to participate in the Sevii Islands Leaguer instead of the Kanto League. They had come to the stands, and were waiting for the next match to start.

"I chose Bulbasaur as my starter, so I could become an apprentice under Celadon's Gym Leader Erika. I hoped that by training under her, I could someday beat her. Sometime afterward, I journeyed to Fuschia to catch some new Pokemon to help with my challenge. There, I met Nidorina and Rhyhorn, although Rhyhorn's only a baby." Diane explained.

"I see…" Nin nodded.

"After training some more, I finally got up the nerve to challenge her. I thought that I had maybe come so far, that I could surely beat her…She trounced me so easily…" Diane said. Her voice softened, as if this was a painful memory.

"Afterwards, I got a Rainbow Pass, and decided to come here to take part in the Sevii Islands League." Diane said. "So far, I have seven badges left to go. What about you?" Diane asked.

"Same. I just got the Queen Badge yesterday." Nin replied.

"Looks like we'll be battling in the League, then." Diane said, smiling. Nin nodded, afraid she was going to laugh again.

A/N: Well, how was it? I tried to make this chapter longer because, well, for one, my chapters have been getting progressively shorter compared to the first chapter, which was 2,200 something words. This chapter gave us a lot of character development, hopefully.

I wanted to show Nin's shallow side first, so Jen's will be coming up later. You think nin is shallow for doing that? Wait until you see what Jen does!

I also introduced the idea that Sara thinks she is better than Jen simply because Sara leads a better lifestyle, supposedly. Sara will continue hounding Jen until she wins at the Grand Festival.

I also introduced a reader's character, Diane. Do not think me rude because of Jen's "Hefty" remarks—the reader who left the review, MewSpiceilishis, created this character to be hefty, and use hefty Pokemon. So, don't hate me.

Read and review, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: The Finals! Rival Melissa!

Second Round! Battle for Supremacy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever, own the rights to Pokémon. I do however; own the characters Max, Jen, and Nin. Onto the Chappy!**

Jen had not forgiven Nin's neglect during her battle with Sara. Sara's elimination had not been a quiet one, as Sara had raised doubts of Jen cheating during the Contest. Jen was glad to have the girl temporarily out of her hair, at least until the Grand Festival.

The Contest Directors had investigated for at least fifteen minutes before determining that Sara's accusations had no real ground, and she was to be escorted from the premises.

_"Just you wait! I'll train even harder, and trample you at the next Contest with my Pokémon!!" _Sara had roared as she was literally dragged out of the Contest Hall.

As Jen fought valiantly in her Contests, she managed to make it to the finals. Her match was apparently against an experienced Co-Coordinator, and Jen felt slightly nervous going into battle against someone so experienced.

"Will Jen and Melissa please report to Contest Stage One for the Final Match of Four Island's Pokémon Contest, please..." a voice on the intercom sounded. Fluffing her dress slightly, Jen stood, walking out to the stage.

Her opponent had long red hair that was sleek and smooth, which ended at the end of her back. She was wearing what appeared to be a biker's outfit, and she looked pretty intimidating with her dark make-up.

"Let's make this a good finale for this great audience, okay?" Melissa said, twirling the Poke Ball on her fingers. Jen nodded, slightly nervous.

"Alright, let's put five minutes on that clock...Ready? Begin!!" Vivian shouted.

"Runaway, center stage!!" Jen called, the Furret appearing from his Ball happily.

"Mawile, let's ride!!" Melissa called. A small, yellow and grey Pokémon appeared, with large eyes, and a small body, with what appeared to be a skirt around it.

"No time to think about what kind of Pokémon that might be...Runaway, get in close with Quick Attack!!" Jen called. Runaway dashed forward, becoming a blur as it ran towards Mawile.

"Runaway's awfully gung-ho about this battle, eh? But, I think Mawile's Intimidate should be taking effect by now..." Melissa said.

"Huh?" Jen said, dumbfounded. As she looked at the Mawile, it slowly turned to reveal a set of what appeared to be jaws on its head. Opening the jaws, Mawile released a hissing noise from its throat. This was enough to stop Runaway in its tracks, terrified by the large jaws.

"Excellent, Mawile! Now, use Iron Head!!" Melissa called. Mawile's head glowed with a silvery, metallic energy, as it rammed into Runaway, causing the Furret to fall backwards into a roll.

"Runaway, turn that roll into a Rollout!!" Jen called. Runaway kept spinning, gaining speed before turning and slamming its body into Mawile. Ricocheting off, the Furret began to come back around for another hit, with even greater speed.

"Jen lost some points with that one, but she managed to avoid a particularly fatal move by having Runaway continue into a Rollout! Absolutely brilliant." Vivian announced.

"Mawile, stop it with Iron Defense, and then use Brick Break!!" Melissa called.

Mawile's body took on a silvery metallic film, adding to its defenses. As Runaway collided into it, Mawile's fists began glowing white. Slamming its fists into Runaway's body twice, it then slammed its powerful head appendage into the center of Runaway's body, causing it to fly back to near where Jen stood.

At this point, Jen's points were about at 49%, and Melissa's were at about 71%.

"Runaway!! You can still fight, right?" Jen asked.

"Mawile, let's finish this, use Flamethrower!!" Melissa caused. Turning its body, Mawile released a spiraling blast of flame in Runaway's direction.

"Runaway, use Dig! Hide underneath the Flamethrower!!" Jen called. Runaway complied, using its paws to dig into the soft soil of the battleground. The flames passed harmlessly over the hole, and Mawile was confused as to where it went.

"That miss is gonna cost Melissa some points, but we've just reached the halfway marker!!" Vivian shouted, as the clock passed two minutes and thirty seconds.

"Runaway, come up under it and use Rollout!!" Jen called. Cutting the earth underneath Mawile, Runaway began spinning, rolling into Mawile's body, pushing it into the air.

"That super effective Dig-Rollout combination took a huge chunk out of Melissa's points! Jen's closing that gap, making every hit count!!" Melissa's points were now at about 58%, while Jen's remained unchanged.

"Runaway, knock Mawile down with Slam!!" Jen called. Runaway's tail glowed, preparing for a Slam, twisting its body around to slam into Mawile's body.

"Mawile! You have to fight back!!" Melissa called. However, the Jaws Pokémon was still recovering from the initial attack, and was having difficulty getting it's bearings in midair. As it readied a Brick Break, Runaway's tail slammed into it, knocking it back down towards the battlefield.

"Mawile is unable to battle. The winner of the final round, and Four Island's Pokémon Contest by knockout, is Jen and Runaway!!" Vivian called.

Both Jen and Melissa recalled their Pokémon, congratulating each other on a good battle.

"This Contest taught me something. It taught me that a little faith goes a long way. I suppose I was so used to winning, that Mawile and I didn't really try...But, you can bet, the next time you see us, we'll be ready!!" Melissa said, congratulating Jen once more.

In the stands, Nin and Diane cheered loudly, standing and clapping happily. Jen blushed at the attention, as all the lights focused on her and Runaway. She decided Lucy needed to bask in the glory, too, and so released the Smoochum from its Ball. The Smoochum happily blew kisses to the audience, while Runaway hid in his fut.

"As the winner of this Contest, we present you with Four Island's Ribbon. This Ribbon, along with four others, will grant access to the Grand Festival on Seven Island. We wish you luck on your Co-Coordinator career!" Vivian said. She and the judges clapped for Jen, who bowed and waved to everyone in the audience. She was very happy with her victory.

LATER THAT DAY...

"Where are you headed off to, Melissa?" Jen asked, as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Diane and Nin stood further off, waiting for their friend.

"I'm heading to the Ice Caves to the north on this island. I've heard there's some rare Pokémon there, and I think I'll see what I can capture." Melissa replied, putting her helmet on. She adjusted her biker's gloves, and she straddled her motorcycle. It turns out that her Contest outfit was actually her everyday wear, something Jen had found initially disturbing at first. Something Nin had found initially cool at first.

"Well, good luck! I guess I'll see you at the Grand Festival?" Jen asked.

"You can count on it." Melissa replied, revving up her motorcycle. She waved as she peeled out, driving off into the sunset.

"We best be off, too. We should be at Three Island by the morning." Diane said.

"Yeah, let's go. So, uh, Jen....I'm really sorry about not watching your Contest. You see, when it comes to battling--"

"I know. You're a boy, you're stupid. It's okay. I forgive you...After all, I got my first Ribbon!" Jen said, proudly.

"Right...Anyway, let's get moving before the ferry leaves!!" Nin said. The three rushed off towards the harbor, Diane huffing and wheezing as she did so.

A/N: Well! I hope you enjoyed Jen's official first Contest! Winning your first Contest isn't always easy, but she managed to do it!! So, how will Nin and Diane's Gym battles turn out? Find out next time!!

IT'S TIME FOR THE GYM LEADER PROFILE!! I'm here with Bethany, the Gym Leader of Five Island's Pokémon Gym!

Bethany: Hiya! It's so nice to be here!!

So, Bethany, exactly how did you become a Gym Leader?

Bethany: I've always loved Bug types, seeing as how their so amazingly cool and everything. Most Trainers see them as prey for other Pokémon, but I see their true potential.

But, potential can only go so far. How do you go about raising your Pokémon?

Bethany: I always take into account my Pokémon's physical ability. I never give them more than they can handle. Secondly, because Bug types evolve so quickly, there isn't really much Training to do before they become super strong.

Alright, who is your role model?

Bethany: My role model is Aaron of the Elite Four in Sinnoh! He's just so amazingly cool and stellar, the way his Yanmega flies, his Scizor's strength, his Drapion's brute power, Vespiquen's lastability, and Heracross' muscle!! Ugh!! His Pokémon are just to die for!!

Do you have any other Pokémon?

Bethany: I have a Cascoon in training, but I don't use it in my battles because of its soft shell. I also have a Yanma and Skorupi after my role model, Aaron.

Thank you Bethany, and now onto her profile!!

Name: Bethany

Age: 23

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: Not given

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Green

Complexion: Pale

Attire: A yellow and black striped shirt, and jeans with the Queen Badge clipped on

Personality: Bubbly, yet strong

Pokémon: Beautifly, Vespiquen, Yanma, Skorupi, and Cascoon

Gym Badge: Queen Badge, shaped like a honeycomb.

Gym Profile: Beautifly level 13, attacks Tackle, String Shot, Morning Sun, and Silver Wind

Vespiquen, level 17, attacks Silver Wind, Defend Order, Heal Order, and Power Gem

That's all folks! Thanks for reading, R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8: William and the Berry Forest!

**Chapter 8: William and Berry Forest!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything affiliated with it; I do, however, own my original characters (excluding Diane)**

**Human speech is "…" human thoughts are **_**"…" **_**Pokemon speech is "-…-" and Pokemon thoughts are **_**"-…-"**_

……………….

It had been a short ferry ride from Four Island to Three Island. However, because they had left so late in the evening, the three Trainers felt it important to stay in night in the Pokemon Center.

"Although I dislike sleeping anywhere but home, I guess I'll make do..." Jen said, pulling out her sleeping bag. Nin and Diane exchanged worried glances, wondering if she would make the same statement every night.

On the ferry ride over, Jen and Diane had talked, and found they had a lot in common. They were both beautiful, one being a size two, and the other being a plus size. Jen found Diane to be strong in her morals and values, something Jen felt envious of. However, Diane felt Jen was confident with the way she carried herself, and was something Diane wanted to mimic.

The group quietly went to sleep, as their Pokemon rested in the Pokemon Center.

As the group slept, something unsettling was occurring on the outskirts of town, in the Berry Forest.

………………….

Awakening the next morning, Nin yawned and stretched. Jen had slept in the love seat, and Diane had occupied the couch, leaving Nin with the floor. He hadn't minded; he expected he would be sleeping outside on his first night of his Pokemon journey, but instead it was safe inside a Pokemon Center.

During the night, the trio's Pokemon were healed and rested, and they had their Pokemon returned to them. Thanking the resident Nurse Joy, they walked outside.

The air was crisp with the ocean air, and the small town was bustling. In the center of town, a group of people were gathered around the gym

"I wonder what's going on…" Nin said to himself.

"We should pry, we're outsiders…" Jen said. Nin glared daggers at her.

"But they're standing outside the Gym!!" He hissed, "what if I can't get my battle?!" Jen rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." She sighed. Nin hurriedly rushed down the hill towards the crowd, pushing his way through. Diane and Jen followed reluctantly.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" Nin asked a young man standing in front of the Gym. He appeared to be attempting to calm the crowd around him, but stopped abruptly on Nin's intrusion.

"Uh, yes. May I ask who you are?" the man said. He had light blonde hair that swept over his forehead, and bright green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a black jacket, and black jeans.

Diane abruptly pushed Nin aside, kneeling in front of the blonde-haired man.

"Oh, how I have waited for this day!! For the right man to come along, to show me that there is some hope in this world! May I ask the name of the knight who has saved this fair maiden?" Diane said, grasping the man's hand. The man appeared to be growing more and more uncomfortable, before Jen abruptly appeared, almost as quickly as Diane, and dragged the plus-sized girl by the arm deeper into the crowd.

"Lesson one on getting guys to like you; don't come onto them like that…" Jen hissed, as Diane struggled to fight back. However, Jen appeared to be far stronger, somehow.

"Uh, sorry about my friend. Anyway, my name's Nin. I'm from Four Island. The tall, brown-haired girl that came onto you is Diane, and she's from Celadon. The other girl is Jen, and she's my friend. Diane and I are taking the Gym Challenge, while Jen's challenging Contests." Nin said, making the long winded explanation.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Nin. I am William, and I am the Gym Leader here. As such, it is my responsibility to keep track of matters involving the Island's people. You see, we have quite the dilemma in our small town. Just yesterday, a young girl went to pick berries in the Berry Forest, west of here. The Berry Forest is quiet most of the time, but she went too deep, and now we fear she was attacked by wild Pokemon…However, the Pokemon are blocking the entrance to the forest, and we can't get inside to see if she's okay. By now, the Pokemon have probably taken her deeper into the forest…" William replied.

"Well, maybe we can help. We have Pokemon of our own, we might provide just the edge you need to get inside the Forest!!" Nin said. Jen and Diane appeared once more, this time Diane seemed to have regained her composure. She and Jen muttered approval on the idea of helping William and the Islanders, and nodded their approval.

"Great. Then let's get moving." William said. He began walking west, and Nin, Jen, and Diane followed.

………………..

Approaching the bridge that lead into the Forest, they realized why it was so difficult to get inside. A group of Pidgy and Pidgeotto sat in the trees, angrily glaring at the group of Trainers. A group of Meowth, Glameow, Stunky, Drowzee, and Tropius stood deeper inside the Forest, anxiously waiting for the humans to enter their domain.

"How many of them are there…?" Jen said, cowering behind Nin and Diane. The Pokemon definitely looked mean, and didn't seem to be the type to just let them inside.

"A lot. I suggest you send out your Pokemon now, rather than wait." William said.

"Go, Houndoom!" He called. A large, black dog with a grey ribcage and horns appeared, with a long pointed tail that looked like a devil's.

"Houndoom? Cool! Let's go, Rosie!" Nin called. The Budew appeared from it's Ball, dancing happily. However, it was quickly frightened by the large Houndoom, but began laughing when Houndoom started licking it's face.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Jen called. Lucy appeared, winking and blowing a kiss as it exited the Ball. It too was shocked by the Houndoom near them, but noted Rosie's close proximity towards it, and decided it was otherwise okay.

"I think I'll go with…Nidorina." Diane said, opening Nidorina's ball. Nidorina appeared, squealing with happiness. Being a female Pokemon, it quickly stood in front of Rosie and Lucy, noting the pack of angry Pokemon in the forest.

"Nidorina's a bit motherly with other Pokemon, especially since I caught Rhyhorn." Diane explained to the other two Trainers. They noted how Nidorina would alternate between angry glares and loving smiles. It was easy to tell which one was intended for the pack of Pokemon, and which one was intended for Lucy and Rosie.

"Now then, it's important to remember that the Pokemon are merely trying to defend their home. In no way are we trying to harm the ecosystem, but we have to save that young girl! Try not to destroy the surrounding area, but don't let your Pokemon faint, either! I'll lead! Houndoom, run in and use Poison Gas to break them up!!"

Houndoom dashed forward on it's powerful legs, at the same time spewing a purple gas from it's mouth. The group of Pokemon standing at the edge of the forest were most affected by the poison, gasping for air as their eyes watered. The Pokemon resisted the attack however, but William and Houndoom didn't wait.

"Houndoom, Dark Pulse!!" William called. Houndoom gathered evil thoughts in it's mind, releasing them in a wave of dark energy. The Dark Pulse pushed the surrounding Pokemon back, and Houndoom and William rushed past them.

"Jen, Nin! Nidorina can carry your Pokemon into the forest, since their kind of slow runners! They can use their ranged attacks to help Nidorina out!!" Diane said.

"Right…Lucy, help Rosie onto Nidorina's back! Then keep those Pokemon from hitting Nidorina with Powder Snow!!" Jen called.

"Rosie, you do the same, only with Extrasensory and Stun Spore!" Nin called.

The Smoochum helped Rosie onto Nidorina's back, due to her lack of arms. Nidorina then hunched down on all fours, and began running after Houndoom, into the clearing. The Trainers rushed after their Pokemon, watching for sneak attacks.

The Pokemon were able to handle most of the wild Pokemon in the initial area easily, with Rosie alternating between Stun Spore and Extrasensory, and Lucy using Powder Snow. Any Pokemon that got too close was hit by a Scratch or Double Kick from Nidorina.

By the time they were finished, most of the Pokemon were knocked out, and the weaker Pokemon had fled.

"We should split up." William said, recalling his Houndoom. "We will be able to better find the girl that way."

"Right. Let's go, Rosie." Nin said. The Budew hopped off of Nidorina's back, waving with her vines at the Nidorina. Nidorina smiled warmly, and Lucy hopped down as well. Nin and Rosie headed north, towards the ocean.

"Let's go, Nidorina." Diane said. She headed off south, towards the town. Nidorina followed, on her hind legs to keep a steady pace with her Trainer.

"Well? Which way will you go?" William asked Jen.

"I…uh….dunno. Maybe I'll stay here, in case she comes this way again?" Jen said, stammering slightly.

"Hmm…Alright." William said, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Torkoal, I need your help!" William said. This time, a large red turtle with what appeared to be a furnace for a shell appeared. Torkoal wailed it's name, and sent a cloud of steam flying out from it's back. William and Torkoal began walking west, deeper into the forest.

"Well, Lucy…It's just you and me…In this lonely forest…" Jen murmured, despite the others barely having left. This statement seemed to confuse the Smoochum, as she seemed to understand that the others had merely only left, yet were still inside the forest.

"Oohhhh! I hope they hurry up!!" Jen said, sitting down on a boulder, she leaned back, sighing. Lucy jumped into her lap, resting it's head on Jen's chest. Trainer and Pokermon rested their eyes for a moment, before hearing buzzing.

"What's that sound?" Jen said. Lucy hopped down off her Trainer's lap, turning to the direction of the buzzing.

Suddenly, a group of yellow and black striped Pokemon with large red eyes, large wings that buzzed quickly, and mean looking stingers appeared. They buzzed loudly, flying towards Jen and Lucy.

"It's a bunch of Beedrill!! Run!!" Jen shouted. She scooped up Lucy, running off deeper into the forest. Hearing her shrieks, the Beedrill buzzed after her, flying faster than Jen could run.

As they closed the distance, Jen turned to look over her shoulder.

"I can't just throw Lucy back there, and have it attacked…But Runaway might be able to do something." Jen said, reaching for the Furret's Ball.

"Runaway, I need you, fast! Use Rollout!!" Jen called. Tossing the Poke Ball behind her, Runaway appeared, instantly curling itself into a Ball. Runaway rolled forward, and bounced into the air to strike several Beedrill head on. The Beedrill fell, instantly KO'ed, but their group didn't even seem to notice, continuing to fly after Jen.

"Agh!! Runaway, hurry back, and use Rollout again!!" Jen called. The Furret tore into the ground, gaining traction as it turned, and flying forward for another go. Furret bounced again, slamming into another set of Beedrill. The continuous hitting reminded Jen of a group of flying bowling pins that were chasing her, aiming to maim her, while Runaway was her lucky bowling ball.

"Runaway, now, jump and use Scratch!!" Jen called. Runaway uncurled from it's curled position, jumping into the air, raising sharp claws to rake at the Beedrill. However, the lead Beedrill raised it's needles in an X-shaped sign, and slashed them across Runaway's body, knocking it backwards, and KO'ing it.

Although the attacks had bought Jen some time, the Beedrill had a one track mind, and were still aiming for their target; Jen. "Runaway, return! Lucy, you're up! Use Powder Snow!" Jen called, dropping the small Pokemon onto the ground.

Lucy gathered a large breath of air, puffing it's cheeks and chest out as far as they would go. Holding the air in for a minute, it then released the breath in a large Powder Snow attack. The buffeting snow and ice hit each of the Beedrill, and one by one they were encased in ice. They fell to the forest floor, frozen solid by Lucy's attack.

"Wow, Lucy, I didn't know you had it in you!" Jen said.

"-Me neither-" Lucy said to itself, looking at it's hands, and putting on a triumphant pose.

Behind her, Jen heard the ice breaking. Several Beedrill broke out of their ice prison, flying towards Jen immediately.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Help me!!!!" Jen shrieked. Suddenly, there was a flash of green in front of her, that smacked two of the Beedril away, and knocking the others down with sharp, bladed scythes.

"Scyther!!" The green, insectoid Pokemon shrieked. It lunged towards the leader Beedrill, clashing with it in a battle of scythes and stingers. Jen and Lucy watched the clash, as both Pokemon tried to break through each other's defenses and strike with a powerful attack.

Scyther's scythes were getting the better of Beedrill, and due to already being weakened by the Powder Snow, Beedrill couldn't take much more. It buzzed it's wings loudly, and the other two Beedrill came up behind Scyther. They buzzed their wings as well, and several Kakuna and Weedle crawled out of the underbrush, and used String Shot to hold Scyther in place. The Leader Beedrill and the two other Beedrill then began attacking it with repeated Twin Needle, X-Scissor, and Poison Sting attacks. The Scyther cried out under the pain of so many attacks, but couldn't even reach it's scythes around to cut the sticky string.

"Lucy, blow them all away with Confusion!!" Jen called. The Psychic blast surrounded all the Pokemon except Scyther, flinging them into a nearby tree, and KO'ing them.

"Scyther!! Are you alright?" Jen said, running up to the injured Scythe Pokemon. Scyther weakly grinned at Jen, murmuring it's own name, and barely hanging onto consciousness.

"It's been poisoned, and it took quite a beating, Lucy…Oh, Scyther…You saved me from those Beedrill…Your so valiant..." Jen said.

"We need to get him to a Pokemon Center…Scyther, will you go into this Poke Ball? We'll be able to help you…" Jen said, pulling out an empty Poke Ball. Scyther eyed the Ball for a moment, before weakly touching it with it's nose, and being pulled inside. There was no struggle, so the Ball instantly clicked.

Just when she thought it was over, she heard buzzing behind her. The leader Beedrill flew out quickly, aiming an X-Scissor at Jen's back. Shocked, Jen quickly turned. Her bag was open, and so several items scattered out, into the air—one of which being an empty Poke Ball. The Ball hit Beedrill, and pulled it inside.

Dazed and shocked, Jen eyed the Ball that Beedrill had been dragged into. The Ball was shaking with the capture, and Beedrill was struggling, despite taking multiple attacks from Scyther and Lucy. However, in the end, it's struggle was in vain, and the Ball clicked.

Jen and Lucy stared at the Ball, afraid to pick it up.

"Did I…Just catch a Beedrill by accident?" Jen said in disbelief. Lucy was also in a similar state, unable to even say it's own name in response.

A/N: Well, what an interesting chapter!! I decided to leave it at that, so I could go into what the others were doing in the forest. Jen gets saved by a Scyther in the middle of being chased by a group of Beedrill, but she ends up catching the leader Beedrill, as well! So, technically, she now "caught" two Pokemon in one chapter! She's going to be a busy one…

Next chapter, Nin might catch a Pokemon, since William's Gym battles are 3v3. Since he needs another Pokemon, and Rosie's at a disadvantage, what's he gonna do? See ya next time!!


	9. Chapter 9: Search and Rescue!

**Chapter 9: Search and Rescue!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own the original characters in this fanfiction, excluding Diane**

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy!!" Jen cried, rushing into the Pokemon Center on the island, Lucy rushing after her. She extended Scyther's Poke Ball, panting for breath.

"Yes? What is it?" Nurse Joy said. She looked at the Poke Ball confused, and back to Jen. Finally, Jen gained her bearings, and raised her head to look at the Pokemon nurse.

"Inside…Is a severely injured Scyther…It was trying to help me when a group of Beedrill attacked in Berry Forest…Please, save it, Nurse Joy…" Jen said.

Nurse Joy quickly called for a stretcher, and three Chansey burst through the double doors of the Pokemon Center. Jen opened Scyther's Poke Ball, and the weak insectoid Pokemon was helped onto the stretcher by Nurse Joy and the Chansey.

"Thank you, young lady. If Scyther had waited any longer, the poison would be entirely through it's system. While it's injuries are severe, I think Scyther will be alright…" Nurse Joy said, before following after Chansey and shouting orders.

"_Please, Nurse Joy…save my valiant hero…" _Jen thought to herself. Exhausted with so many battles, she curled up with Lucy on the sofa, and fell asleep, while Nurse Joy and Chansey struggled to remove the poison from Scyther's system, and stabilize it's condition.

…………………………….

Back in Berry Forest, William, Nin, and Diane were having difficulty finding the young girl that had been lost in the Forest for several days.

"Where could she be…?" Nin said, now heading south. After reaching the edge of the forest suddenly, he had almost fallen into the ocean. Luckily, Rosie had been able to use it's vines to help it's Trainer onto solid ground.

"No luck?" William said, coming into view. He had headed north when he had also reached the ocean, hoping to narrow the search into the corner of the forest.

"No. I went as far west as possible, coming to the other edge of the forest. I didn't see anything suspicious over there, either." Nin responded.

"We have to keep looking…I know we can find her, if we try hard enough…" William said.

"Wait!! I think Rosie found something!!" Nin said. Rushing towards the Budew's position, it found what appeared to be sticky webbing along the ground.

"Is it a Pokemon's web?" Nin asked. William nodded.

"Ariados…It's known for attaching silk webbing to it's prey, and following the trail of webbing it leads…It usually does this so when it's prey is tired and resting, it can attack with little effort…" William replied.

"Then…!!" Nin said, not able to complete his sentence.

"Yes, the webbing could lead us to the girl. Let's move." William said, rushing off. Despite Torkoal's slow speed, it was able to keep up with it's Trainer, for the most part.

"Let's go, Rosie. I just hope Diane found the same thing we did…" Nin said, rushing off, with Rosie waddling along after it. Eventually, Nin gave up, and picked up the small Pokemon, running after William.

…………………….

"Go, Makuhita!!" Diane called. Makuhita appeared from it's Ball, shaking it's head slightly. It looked up at Diane with squinty eyes, and smiled, raising it's fists.

"So, Makuhita, have you seena young girl, probably shorter than me, about this height?" Diane said, standing up straight, she held her hand to the middle of her chest. Makuhita appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, before nodding feverently.

"Really? You have?! Where?" Diane asked. Makuhita turned, and pointed to a clearing. "Let's go, then!!" Diane said, Nidorina and Makuhita following her.

Inside the clearing, there was a large web, with many intricate patterns weaving it together, and held by many trees. The web stood several feet off the forest floor, and at the center was a humanoid figure, wrapped by webbing.

"Unh…Where am I?" the figure said, the voice feminine. That must be the girl they were looking for.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Diane asked the girl, shouting. The girl craned her neck to look over her shoulder, down at Diane.

"Yeah…I think so…But, I'm all wrapped up in this sticky stuff…Eww! What is this..?!" the girl muttered, struggling to get free.

Her struggling awakened the many Ariados and Spinirak sleeping at the edge of the web. They all began moving forward swiftly, agitated by their food squirming like that.

"Hey, hold on, alright!! Don't move!!" Diane shouted. The girl struggled against her web prison, and finally noticed the Ariados. Screaming, the Ariados and Spinirak creeped forward, venom leaking from their sharp fangs.

"Ivysaur, go! Use Razor Leaf to break the webbing!!" Diane called. Ivysaur appeared, firing several razor sharp leaves at the web. The leaves sliced the webbing, causing it to break, the side holding the girl swinging down towards Diane, and the side with the Araidos and Spinirak falling towards the trees.

"Makuhita, catch her!!" Diane ordered. Makuhita ran forward, stretching it's arms out, the girl landing safely in them. The girl smiled at Makuhita, realizing she was safe, for now. Makuhita and Diane tore at her web wrapping, while Nidorina and Ivysaur stood protectively in front of them.

"Where is Nin and William?!" Diane muttered to herself, ripping at the web with both hands. However, it didn't seem to be coming off, even with Makuhita's powerful arms, and Nidorina's sharp teeth.

"Ivy!!" Ivysaur called attention back to the pack of spider Pokemon, and Diane stood.

"Okay, Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf, Nidorina, Poison Sting!!" Diane called the attacks, both Pokemon shooting razor sharp leaves and tiny, poisonous needles at the spider Pokemon. The Ariados and Spinirak stopped, but kept advancing through the brunt of the attacks.

"They're getting closer…" Diane said. Indeed they were, and Ivysaur and Nidorina's attacks were weakening with every use.

An Araidos came dangerously close to Ivysaur, but Makuhita Tackled it away. Standing protectively in front of Ivysaur and Nidorina, Makuhita awaited a command from it's Trainer.

"Uhh…Makuhita, use…Arm Thrust?" Diane said. Makuhita's arms lit up with a brilliant light, as it started walking towards the Araidos and Spinirak. It's arms thrusted forward, almost mechanically, and each hit grew stronger and stronger, knocking the Bug-Pokemon further and further back. The Pokemon were knocked and tangled in their own web, and some of them were even KO'ed.

A single Araidos remained, and it was able to fire a Sludge Bomb at Makuhita, and knock it back. It advanced forward, venomous fangs spread wide, with a Poison Fang attack.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang!" Nin's voice called. A single bone whistled through the air, striking Ariados in the head. The bone circled back, and the Cubone caught it.

"Good job, Cubone. Return." Nin said, recalling it.

"Thanks guys. I was wondering when you'd show up." Diane said, panting slightly.

"Even though I said not to damage the ecosystem…I suppose it was necessary." William mused. The three Trainers, and their Pokemon, finally managed to free the young girl.

"Whew! Thanks for saving me, everyone. I wish I had some way to repay you…I know!! Come by my house on Two Island! I'll give you some Berries! Thanks again!!" the girl said, and she skipped off happily.

"Well, all in a day's work..." Nin said. Cubone nodded it's approval, and was recalled into it's Ball.

"When did you catch that?" Diane said.

"We were walking, and I literally tripped over Cubone, it's bone striking me in the head. Knocked out, Rosie defended me. When I woke up, all I had to do was throw the Ball." Nin said, smiling sheepishly.

"I went back to see if he was okay, just in time to see him catch it. A worthy Pokemon, no doubt." William mused, smiling.

"I caught Makuhita by accident, too. I was asking it if it had seen the girl, when a Poke Ball slipped out of my bag, and pulled it inside. It was so shocked by the experience, that it didn't even struggle." Diane said, shrugging.

"Well, let's go back to town. I'm sure Jen got tired of waiting on us." Nin said, laughing. William laughed too, placing his hand on Nin's back.

"You both did very well today. Come by the Gym after you've healed your Pokemon. I will battle you then for the Simmer Badge." William said.

"Great!! Let's go, Diane!!" Nin said, pulling the plus-sized girl along with him. William followed after them, exiting the forest, and heading down the hill towards town.

…………………….

"Jen, we're back!!" Nin called, as he entered the Pokemon Center. Jen was sitting on the couch, her head in her lap. Lucy was asleep beside her.

"…Jen? What's wrong?" Nin asked, confused.

"That Scyther…He has to live…He has to…" Jen said, bitterly.

"What Scyther?" Diane asked, equally confused. Jen raised her head, explaining the story of her encounter with Scyther in the forest, and how it had saved her from the Beedrill.

"Wow…That's one tough customer…I hope it makes it…" Diane murmured.

As if on cue, Nurse Joy opened the double doors. Jen stood, turning to look at her.

"Jen, Scyther's condition has been stabilized. It's resting now, if you wish to see it…" Nurse Joy said. Jen nodded, walking through the double doors, Nin and Diane following after her.

They walked down the hallway, where several Pokemon were hooked up to various machines. A Pikachu was hooked up to a generator, which allowed it to absorb a steady amount of electricity into it's body. A Tangela was under a direct sunroom, absorbing sunlight to heal injuries. A Starmie was in a fish tank, using the water to recover lost limbs lost in battle.

"Here you are. When your ready to leave, just let me know…" Nurse Joy said.

"We'll wait outside, Jen." Diane said, and Nin nodded in agreement. Jen needed some time alone with Scyther.

"Scyther…?" Jen said. Scyther stirred, turning it's eyes on Jen. Fully awakened, Scyther muttered it's own name in response.

"Oh, I'm so glad your okay, my valiant…" Jen said. She cupped Scyther's scythe in her hand, careful not to let it slice her hand. She then nuzzled it, and Scyther murmured in response.

"Nurse Joy says your gonna be okay. After that, you can go back to the forest with your friends! Isn't that great?" Jen said. Scyther blinked, attempting to grasp what she said. It then furiously shook it's head, eyeing Jen furiously.

"What do you mean, 'no'? You don't want to go back?" Jen asked. Scyther looked out the window, to the ocean's deep blue waters. It then looked back at Jen, and blinked a few times.

"I see…You want to see the world, am I right?" Jen asked. Scyther nodded, happy it got it's point across.

"And you think, by going with me, you can do that? Are you sure you want to leave your friends and family behind?" Jen asked. Scyther appeared suddenly saddened, looking down at the bed beneath it.

"Oh…I see…You don't have anyone…" Jen said. Scyther murmured softly in response it's acknoweledgment.

"Then that'll just have to change! Your going to pursue your dreams, and your gonna make friends! I'm your first friend, Scyther! And so is Lucy! And Runaway! And Nin and his Pokemon are really nice, and so are Diane and her Pokemon! And your gonna help me with my dream of becoming top Co-Ordinator!" Jen said, determined. Scyther blinked, nodding it's agreement.

"So, you'll help me after all?" Jen asked. Scyther nodded, doing it's best to grin with it's insectoid features.

"Good. Then it's settled. After Nin's gym battle, I'll come back here when your fully healed and ready to go. Then we'll leave, to follow our dreams. Okay?" Jen asked. Scyther nodded, hugging her carefully, so as to not slice her in two with it's scythes.

"I'm ready, Nurse Joy." Jen said, and Nurse Joy opened the door.

"So, what's gonna happen with that Scyther?" Nin asked. Jen smiled.

"He decided he wants to stay with me." Jen said happily.

"You mean...You have a Scyther now?" Nin asked. Jen nodded, proud.

"That Pokemon's way too cool for you…" Nin mutted. Jen turned on her heel, punching Nin in the face.

"Take that back, you jerk!!" She said, repeatedly hitting him. Diane, meanwhile, took a sip of tea.

"Just like old times…" Diane said, mainly to herself.

……………………………………..

"Well, Nin, I see you finally decided to show up. Did you have some trouble deciding if you were ready?" William asked. He stepped onto his side of the battlefield, twirling a Poke Ball on his finger.

"No trouble. Just a personal matter, No biggy." Nin replied, pulling out a Poke Ball of his own, and stepping onto the challenger's side. A referee stood nearby.

"I see. May I ask what this personal matter was?" William asked, simply curious.

"Diane and I were playing rock paper scissors to decide who battled you first…" Nin said. William sweatdropped, as he realized what he thought was playful banter between challenger and Gym Leader was not cool at all. Jen sweatdropped as well. However, Diane had decided to wait outside, as she felt if she watched the battle, it would give her an unfair advantage.

"Ahem! Well, I guess we should get started…" William muttered, clearing his throat. He nodded to the referee.

"This is a match between Nin of Four Island and William, the Gym Leader of Three Island's Pokemon Gym. The match will be three on three, no substitutions for the Gym Leader, however, the challenger may substitute. Begin!!"

A/N: Decided to leave it at that. Next chapter, I'll try to fit both battles, although if they are both epic, I might have to split it up.

GYM LEADER PROFILE TIME!!!

Ninjitsu14: I have with me William, the Gym Leader of Three Island!

William: Uh…Hello.

Ninjitsu14: So, William, do you like crowds?

William: Not really, they make me uncomfortable.

Ninjitsu14: Like plus-sized girls?

William: No, that was just strange because she randomly appeared like that. I like to get to know a girl first, before they come onto me like that.

Ninjitsu14: I see…Well, what do you aspire to be?

William: My first aspiration was to become a Gym Leader. My second aspiration is to protect Pokemon's homes and lifestyles, so we might better understand them. In a way, I've been able to achieve both.

Ninjitsu14: Congratulations, William, on a job well done. Here is his biographical information!!

Name: William

Age: 19

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 156 lbs.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Complexion: Lightly tanned

Attire: Blue shirt with black jacket and black jeans; sometimes wears shorts and sandals due to the islands unpredictable weather.

Personality: Quiet and kind, yet hides a fiery and fierce undertone

Pokemon: Houndoom, Torkoal, and Charmeleon

Gym Badge: Simmer Badge, shaped like a steam cloud producing a flame (instead of the other way around) and TM 50 Overheat

Gym Profile: Charmeleon, level 19, male, attacks Scratch, Ember, Leer, and Smokscreen

Torkoal, level 22, male, attacks Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Body Slam, Overheat

Houndoom, level 25, male, attacks Dark Pulse, Poison Gas, Sunny Day, Flamethrower

That's all, folks! Thanks for reading, and, as always, R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10: Gym Battle! Heated Flames!

**Chapter 10: Gym Battle! Heated Flames!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own the original characters in this fanfiction, excluding Diane, who was created by a reviewer.**

………………….

The battle had begun immediately after the referee's call, Nin calling out Rosie, and William calling out Charmeleon.

"_I figured I'd have a disadvantage from the start," _Nin thought to himself. William smirked at Nin's selection of Pokemon, and Charmeleon mimicked the action, feeling superior.

"You mean your going to send a Grass type in against my Fire types? Foolish boy! Didn't they teach you type disadvantages at that Trainer School?" William asked.

It was Nin's turn to smirk. "Of course they did. I'm just confident that Rosie will overcome it's type disadvantages!!" Nin said, grinning. William growled.

"I see. Then, we'll just have to go all out then, right Charmeleon?! Use Ember!!" William called.

"_I expected a Fire move from the beginning. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do, except use Extrasensory, and hope the psychic pins stop the embers…" _Nin thought.

"Rosie, Extrasensory! Aim it at the Embers!" Nin called. Rosie closed it's eyes and opened them, as they glowed a sharp blue. Several identically colored needles of psychic energy flew from Rosie's body, striking the embers, and creating several tiny explosions.

"Rosie, run in and use Stun Spore!!" Nin called. Rosie hobbled on it's stubby legs towards Charmeleon, who was on the other side of the smoke cloud caused by the explosions.

"Charmeleon, shoot those spores out of the air with Ember!!" William called. As Rosie approached Charmeleon, and began loosing several yellow-colored spores from the vines on it's head, Charmeleon began spouting several fireballs, which seared the spores and burned them, as well as striking Rosie.

Jen slapped herself in the forehead. "Nin…" she muttered.

"Well, that didn't work. Rosie, Extrasensory!!" Nin called. Rosie's eyes flashed blue once more, as several pins of psychic energy struck Charmeleon from all sides. The attack had Charmeleon panting, but it wasn't about to give up.

"Charmeleon, use Smokescreen!!" William called. Charmeleon opened it's mouth, spewing a black gas from it's mouth. The attack had Rosie coughing, but outherwise, it was okay.

"rosie, Stun Spore before it can hide!!" Nin called. Rosie began twirling itself on it's feet, sending a shower of spores in all directions. The spores made contact with Charmeleon inside the smoke cloud, as it cried out from the lock of paralysis.

"Lucky shot!" William spat. Jen cheered.

"Go, Nin!!" She said, jumping up and down in the audience.

"Good! Follow it up with Poison Powder!!" This time, Rosie released purple spores from it's vines, which wafted through the air, and were inhaled by Charmeleon in the smoke cloud. Charmeleon coughed as it was affected by poison.

"Charmeleon! Use Ember!!" William called. However, Charmeleon succumbed to the effects of paralysis, and was unable to move. The Smokescreen wafted away, giving Rosie a clear shot.

"Rosie, use Extrasensory!!" Nin called. Rosie launched the psychic needles at Charmeleon once more, and the Pokemon fell over in pain. It tried to stand, but fainted. William recalled it.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle. This round goes to Nin and Rosie." The referee said. Jen cheered on the sidelines.

"Good work. You certainly proved me wrong, by using Rosie's status afflicting moves to defeat Charmeleon. However, my next Pokemon won't be affected by such moves…Torkoal, go!!" William called.

Torkoal appeared in a flash of light, spewing smoke from the shell on it's back and nose. Rosie appeared to be unphased—in fact, it appeared to be energized. Suddenly, Rosie began glowing with a bright light, and began growing slightly larger.

"What's going on?" Nin said, confused.

"It looks like…Rosie is evolving!!" Jen said, recalling her own experience with Runaway. The Furret had glowed white, and became a new shape, before becoming the Furret she knew today.

Rosie's shape expanded, the vines unraveling, and blooming to become flowers. Three sharp points appeared on it's head, and a grass skirt appeared around it's waist.

"Roselia!!" The new Pokemon cried, pleased with it's evolution.

"Rosie…Evolved into Roselia?" Nin said. Pulling out his Pokedex, he read the new Pokemon's data, and smiled to himself.

"Congrats, Rosie! But, now, we have to finish our battle with William!!" Nin said.

"An evolution won't prevent me from beating you! Torkoal, show him what I mean!! Use Will-O-Wisp!!"

"Rosie, use Stun Spore!!"

Torkoal shot several slow moving, blue flames towards Rosie. The flames seared through the Stun Spore floating through the air, and impacted on Rosie's body, giving it a burn on it's chest. Rosie grunted in pain, but didn't seem to have taken any damage.

"_What kind of attack was that? It didn't seem to do anything except burn the Stun Spore, and give Rosie a burn. Since Rosie uses special attacks, it shouldn't matter much in the long run." _Nin thought.

"Rosie, leap and use Stun Spore, so Torkoal can't burn them!!"

"Torkoal, let the spores hit you. In the mean time, use Curse."

A red aura surrounded Torkoal, and it's movements appeared to slow to a crawl. The spores touched Torkoal's shell, instantly gripping it with paralysis.

"Yes!! Okay, Rosie, use Mega Drain! Restore some of your lost health.

"Torkoal, inside your shell. Then use Curse again." William said, calmly. Despite moving slow, Torkoal was able to move inside it's shell before Rosie attacked. Unable to drain from anything, because Torkoal's body wasn't visible, Rosie watched as Torkoal surrounded itself with the red aura again.

"What does that move even do?" Nin asked in disbelief. It didn't seem to be shielding from Rosie's attacks, as Torkoal was still paralyzed, although Rosie had been unable to drain anything, but that was because it hid inside it's shell.

"I think it's about time I explained to you why Roselia's status moves have no effect on Torkoal. That was a bluff, as Sleep Powder and Poison Powder would have worked, but Stun Spore is practically useless. You see, Torkoal is already incredibly slow, and by sacrificing Torkoal's speed with Curse, Torkoal is now moving incredibly slow…"

"Why'd you do that?!" Nin asked in disbelief.

"To power up Torkoal'sattack and defense power, of course. Torkoal, out of your shell, and use Flamethrower!!" William called.

Torkoal extended it's neck, slowly, but managed to overcome paralysis. It blasted a stream of flames at Rosie, knocking the light grass Pokemon into the air on the searing flames.

"Rosie, get out of there!!" Nin called in vain. However, Rosie was unable to do anything, as it was knocked out, weakened by the burn and the Flamethrower.

"Rosie is unable to battle. William and Torkoal are the winners of this round." The referee said.

"Come on, Nin!!" Jen called.

"Don't feel too bad. It was bound to happen, a Grass type losing against a Fire type. Be glad it wasn't Houndoom!!" William said, laughing slightly.

Recalling Rosie, Nin told it a good job, and that it deserved a good rest.

"Tailow, I need you!!" Nin called. Tailow appeared, flapping it's wings, ready for battle.

"Tailow? With Torkoal's boosted defenses, it won't be doing anything anytime soon…Torkoal, use Will-o-wisp!!" William called.

Torkoal blasted the bluish flames at Tailow, and the blue bird cried as it was burned. Then, it felt a new vigor, and it's muscles were pumped, and it was ready for battle again.

"You fell for it! Tailow, use Façade!!" Nin called. Tailow flew down, glowing a bright red, as it slammed into Torkoal. Torkoal stood weakly, unnerved by the attack.

"How did you--?! What just happened here?!" William cried.

"When you burned Tailow, it activated Guts. I was hoping you'd forget about it…Tailow, Quick Attack, let's go!!" Nin called. Tailow swooped in a second time, tackling into Torkoal with a Quick Attack. This time, Torkoal fell and didn't get up.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Nin and Tailow are the winners."

"A rookie's mistake…However, it won't happen again. Houndoom, go!!" William called.

Houndoom appeared, snarling and ready for battle. Tailow was slightly intimidated by it, but didn't give up.

"Tailow, use Façade, one more time! Finish it!!"

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!!" William cried. Houndoom focused on dark thoughts, releasing them ina wave of dark energy. This wave slammed into Tailow, sending it flying backwards.

Tailow was beginning to look weak from the burn received by Torkoal, and had just received a big hit from Houndoom. Things weren't looking good.

"Tailow, swoop in from behind, and use Quick Attack!!" Nin called.

"Houndoom, catch it before it hits you, use Flamethrower!!" William called.

Tailow darted around in the air, avoiding Houndoom's attempts to hit it. Tailow's time was running short, though, as the burn sapped more and more of it's health. Just as Tailow landed a good, clean hit, Tailow fainted.

"Tailow is unable to battle. This round's winners are William and Houndoom." The referee said.

"Come on, Nin…Just one more Pokemon." Jen said, silently. Lucy stood near her, cheering as well.

"Cubone, c'mon!!" Nin called. Cubone appeared, wielding it's bone club like a samurai's sword, ready for battle.

"Houndoom, use Sunny Day. Get it hot!!" William said.

Houndoom fired a sphere of bright energy from it's mouth, which expanded in midair, becoming a miniature sun. Nin felt the heat skyrocket, but Houndoom and William didn't seem to mind.

"This heat will break you and your Pokemon's will!! Will you keep going?" William sneered.

"I never quit! Cubone, use Bone Club!!" Nin called. Cubone dashed forward, drawing it's arm back, and swinging upwards, knocking Houndoom into the air.

"Houndoom, full-power Flamethrower, go!!" Houndoom opened it's mouth, shooting a wide Flamethrower made of white, searing hot flames down towards Cubone.

"_Why is that attack so strong?!" _Nin thought to himself. Then he remembered the Sunny Day from before.

"Cuboine, block it with your Bone Club!!" Nin shouted. Cubone raised it's bone club, struggling to hold off the flames. Cubone managed to block the brunt of the attack, but most of the flames licked around it, and burned Cubone's skin.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang! Finish it in one go!!" Nin shouted. Cubone pulled the bone back, before flinging it upwards towards Houndoom, who was still descending. The bone struck Houndoom in the jaw, sending it upwards again. The bone whipped around in midair, striking Houndoom another time, and knocking it to the ground.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. The winner of this Gym Battle is Nin and Cubone!!" the referee said.

"Yay!! Good job, nin!!" Jen said, rushing out to congrajulate him. She hugged him, jumping up and down. Cubone closed it's eyes, dropping to the ground to recover from it's injuries.

"Good work, Cubone. I couldn't have done it without you!! Return, you deserve a good rest with the others…" Nin said.

"Nin, that was an excellent battle…I tried to rely on the advantages my Pokemon had over yours, but even then, they proved to be far stronger! I don't know how to explain how I feel, but it's like a whole new passion has welled up within me!! I want to use my skills to battle your friend all out, and hope she will give me the same experience you did. Nin, I proudly present the Simmer Badge to you, and TM 50, Overheat. That TM releases a blast of fire that packs a lot of power, but leaves the user weakened afterwards." William said.

"Yes, I got the Simmer Badge! Only six more to go!!" Nin said, cheering. Nin joined in the cheering, as Diane walked through the door.

"I guess it's time for my battle now, judging by the cheering…" she said, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, just let me heal my Pokemon. They took quite the beating!!" William said, walking over to a healing machine. William returned shortly, tasking his position. Diane took hers as well.

"This is a match between Diane of Celadon City and William, the Gym Leader of Three Island's Pokemon Gym. The match will be three on three, no substitutions for the Gym Leader, however, the challenger may substitute. Begin!!"

………………………………

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!!" Diane called. The leaves raked against Torkoal's shell, but Torkoal didn't seem to mind the attack, simply shrugging it off.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower!!" William called. Torkoal blasted Ivysaur with a Sunny Day-boosted Flamethrower.

"Ivysaur, heal yourself with Synthesis!!" Diane said. Ivysaur absorbed energy from the Sunny Day, healing it's injuries.

"Torkoal, use Body Slam!" William called. However, Torkoal was unable to respond with the attack, as it had fainted from poison.

"Congratulations, Diane. I present you with the Simmer Badge, and TM 50, Overheat…" William said.

"Yes!! I got the badge, too!" Diane said.

"Congrats, Diane." Nin said. Diane showed off her Badge to him, despite him receiving the very same thing moments before.

"Where should we go now?" Nin asked.

"The next Gym on your skill level would probably be on Navel Rock. Keep in mind there's no Pokemon Center out there, so you'll need to heal your Pokemon before you leave…"

"Alright. Thanks a lot William. We're gonna go get Jen's Scyther, then we're going to leave."

"Alright, good luck with your remaining Gym battles. They only get tougher from here…" William said, turning away from them.

"Thanks, William. For everything."

"No, thank you. You helped me out a lot, with the islanders, and that girl. Again, I thank you…" William said.

"Good bye, William!!" Jen said.

…………………………….

"Well, we're all packed up and ready to go. Are you and Scyther ready, Jen?" Nin asked.

"Valiant. His name is Valiant." Jen responded. "And, yes, he's fully recovered. Let's go!!" Jen said, grabbing Valiant, Lucy, and Runaway's Poke Balls. Releasing them.

"Yeah, c'mon out everyone!!" Nin said, releasing Rosie, Cubone, and Tailow.

"Everyone, you too!!" Diane said. Ivysaur, Nidorina, Rhyhorn, and Makuhita appeared. Trainers and Pokemon ran through Three Island's town, towards the ferry. Arriving on the ferry, the Trainers were attacked by their Pokemon, laughing and playing.

"Each of them will be great…" William said to the empty Gym, as he was left alone. Muttering quietly to himself, he wondered how long it had been since he had enjoyed battling.


End file.
